


Violets

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Family, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley finds a book with an old photograph tucked in the front cover.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Violets

Crowley wandered through the shelves of Aziraphale's bookshop. Aziraphale was actually helping a customer, an older man who clearly just needed some guidance.

Picking a direction at random, Crowley turned a corner and found himself in an overcrowded section with books in danger of breaking free of their groaning shelves and escaping to the floor. Crowley flicked his wrist and made sure they'd stay put a little longer.

But even as he did so, one book escaped, dropping in front of him like a gift.

Eyeing it suspiciously, Crowley picked it up. It was one of those old books from before they put a fancy cover on everything. This cover held a single embossed shell.

Crowley carefully opened it, and was surprised to find a pressed violet inside the cover, along with a photograph of two men holding one another.

Picking up the picture and turning it over, he found a date from the 1910s and two names.

_ Interesting _ . He wondered if either of these men had any family.

"What do you have there?" asked Aziraphale from behind him. If he was human he would have jumped.

"Found something," said Crowley, turning to face him. "Get that gentleman sorted?"

"I did. May I see?"

Crowley hesitated only a moment before closing the book and handing it over. 

"Treasure Island," said Aziraphale. He opened the cover and found the flower and the photograph. "Oh. I remember them."

"You knew them?" asked Crowley, suddenly even more interested.

"Yes. They came in a lot before the war. They were some of those that I never saw again after."

Crowley could hear the sadness in his voice and moved closer to him, automatically. "Maybe they just moved out of London."

Aziraphale gave him a soft, sad smile. They both knew the more likely truth but Crowley certainly wasn't going to give it voice.

"I wonder if they have any family that might be interested," he said instead.

"It's possible," said Aziraphale, walking back towards the front of the store and carrying the book.

"Mind if I see what I can find?" asked Crowley.

"No, not at all." Aziraphale brightened up at the prospect. "I think one of them had a sister."

"I'll see what I can do," promised Crowley.

The modern age did make it easier to do certain things, even if technology could also be a devil's playground. And he would know. But in the end it only took a week and a small amount of demonic intervention to locate the great-great-grandchildren of that sister.

A week and a half later, Crowley and Aziraphale met up with the young woman at a restaurant. She looked a little relieved when she saw them, as if afraid that whether they wouldn't show or that this was all some sort of joke.

"Hello," said Aziraphale, taking a seat. "You must be Hannah."

"Yeah," she said, glancing between him and Crowley. "You have something from my great-great-uncle?"

"I do. I have a bookshop and we ran across this the other day and thought it should go back to your family." Aziraphale took out the book and slid it across to her.

Hannah opened up the cover. Her face softened at the picture. "I heard once that after the war he'd moved out to the country with a friend, but he never had any kids or anything so I don't know much about him."

Crowley felt relieved that they had indeed moved out of London after all.

"Well, likely they were more than friends," said Aziraphale, casting a glance at Crowley. "But I am glad that they were together."

She nodded, turning the photograph over and looking at the ancient violet. "There were whispers he was gay, but that wasn't really a said thing, you know?"

"Indeed," said Aziraphale

Hannah smiled at him. "Thank you for this. My wife's pregnant and I think if we have a boy we'll name him after him."

Aziraphale beamed. "That would be wonderful," he said.

"What do I owe you for the book?"

"Oh, not a thing, not a thing," said Aziraphale. "I'm not quite sure how it ended up in my collection anyway. It should be with your family."

"Thank you," said Hannah, turning the old pages. "Nothing at all?"

"If you want to make a charitable donation, that's fine, but certainly not required. Truly, I just wanted to get the book and its contents back into the hands of his family."

"Thank you," said Hannah again. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. "I need to go," she said, standing quickly. "Thank you and perhaps I'll see you around." She took off before either of them could respond.

Aziraphale patted Crowley's hand under the table. "I think she will have a boy," he said.

Crowley shrugged. "Babies all look like Winston Churchill anyway." 

"Well, since we're here, mind if I order lunch?"

"Go ahead," said Crowley, looking at where Hannah had walked out. Hoping that, indeed, the two men in the photograph had been able to share a long, happy life together.

Aziraphale had gotten the waiter's attention. Crowley leaned back and relaxed, watching him order, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lmirandas for reading along and capricorgi and beltainfaerie for reading over.


End file.
